The Notecards
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: Miley's world is falling apart. She lost Jesse because she's both Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana and she can't get into Stanford because she hasn't done enough outside of school. Maybe she should just let the world know she's Hannah Montana. Full summary inside.


Full Summary: As their senior year draws to a close, Miley and Lilly's class gets together one last time where everyone writes something that not many people know about them on a notecard and everyone guesses who that notecard belongs to. At the end, once they have gone through all the notecards, each person reveals which one was theirs and the secret becomes not so secret.

This takes place in the middle of episode 9 of season 4. Everyone thinks that Jesse cheated on Hannah with Miley and he's left them both. She doesn't have her boyfriend and she might not be able to go to college with her best friend. Will she reveal that she's Hannah to the world or not?

"'I have one of the only cars to run on only old cooking oil'," Mr. Corelli read off one of the notecards.

' _Obviously Sarah_ ,' Miley thought as she wrote Sarah's name down for number 22 on her sheet of paper as Mr. Corelli wrote a '22' on the notecard and added it to the growing pile next to him. He picked up another one and handed it to Mrs. Kunkle.

"Number 23," she spoke. "'I am Hannah Montana.' Yeah right, who's the joker?" she asked as she looked back down at the notecard. "'Over'," she read the bottom of the card aloud. "'I'm telling the truth and I'll prove it. I'll sing, just save this to be the last card at the end. I have an emergency Hannah kit from NASA in my locker to prove it.'"

Amber laughed in the crowd. "Everyone knows that since Oliver left, I'm the only one in this class who can sing, the rest of you are tone deaf," she laughed again.

Mr. Corelli cleared his throat and placed the notecard to the side after taking it back and writing the number '23' on it. Amber sat down and almost everyone turned their attention back to Mr. Corelli.

"Are you sure about this?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Yes. The world needs to know, it's the only way. Everything's too complicated now to be both Miley and Hannah anymore. It's time for me to just be me."

"Well, then if Hannah's out Lola's out too."

"I also have an emergency Lola kit from NASA in my locker."

"Ohh," Lilly said. Mr. Corelli had finished with the next notecard, number 24, so Miley and Lilly ended up leaving it blank.

After going through the cards the first time, the 'secrets' were revealed. Sarah had been number 22 like Miley had figured and Lilly's was 38. Now the only card that remained was number 23.

"Who has yet to reveal their secret?" Mr. Corelli asked. "Who's Hannah Montana?"

Miley stood up. "I am," she spoke bravely, her voice commanding the whole room.

There were gasps from all around the room.

"Yeah right, you can't sing," Amber said.

"It's true," Lilly added, standing up next to Miley. "I've known since middle school."

"Care to sing?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"Gladly," Miley said. "You get the limo out front, oh-ah-oh. Hottest styles every shoe every color. Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun, it's really you but no one ever discovers. In some ways you're just like all your friends," she motioned to the people around her, "but on stage you're a star."

"You're faking," Amber claimed. "Obviously Lilly's in on it and you're just really good at lip-synching," Amber said, refusing to believe that Miley was Hannah Montana.

"Okay, so Joannie, when Hannah went here for a day, how do you think she knew your name? And didn't she sound familiar to anyone?"

The class looked clueless.

"C'mon Lilly. We'll be back in a few minutes," Miley told Mr. Corelli as she grabbed Lilly's wrist and dragged her to their lockers. She pulled the tiny Hannah and Lola kits out of her locker and handed one to Lilly as they walked to the bathroom. Several minutes later they emerged as Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle. The two girls walked back to the room where all their classmates were.

"Hah- Hah- Hannah Montana!" Sarah stammered.

"Yeah. So, see, I told you. I'm Hannah Montana and I always have been. The blond hair is just a wig and it's always been a wig," Miley said as she took the wig off, fixing her long, dark hair.

"And ever since I found out that Miley was Hannah I've been going with her to concerts and stuff as Lola Luftnagle," Lilly said as she pulled the neon purple wig off, shaking her blond hair out.

"After I told Oliver he went to stuff as Mike Stanley the 3rd," Miley added, scoffing at the name that Oliver had chosen for himself.

"So that date I bought with Hannah Montana was actually with you?" Rico asked.

"Yeah."

"No wonder Lilly kissed me to try and get me sick. And what about Hannah showing up by the shack when Lilly had that rummage sale?"

"Also me because Lilly wouldn't let me help her."

"And when Hannah Montana came to our school. . .?" Mr. Corelli asked, trailing off.

"Me because my daddy hadn't gotten my, as in Miley's, registration in on time."

"So my first kiss with you was really with Hannah Montana!" Rico cheered.

"No, it was with me, Miley," she spoke through her teeth.

"But I still kissed Hannah Montana."

"Whatever," Miley said, now choosing to ignore Rico.

"So when Hannah Montana gave me all that money back in Middle School, that was you two?" Sarah asked Miley and Lilly.

"Yeah. We were originally going to keep it for ourselves."

"But you deserved it more," Lilly finished.

"No wonder Hannah seemed to know about things going on in normal people's lives and in school and why she was at one of Lilly's birthday parties," one person said.

"Yeah."

"So that's why no one ever knew that much about Hannah outside of singing."

"I kept my real life a secret."

"So why'd you make up Hannah Montana anyway?"

Miley smiled. "I wanted a normal life. This is the end of it now so go ahead and call the paparazzi or whatever."

"Wait," Amber said.

"Yeah wait," Ashley piped in.

Amber rolled her eyes before continuing. "So when I was on 'Singing with the Stars' I was singing with you?"

"Yep," Miley replied, smirking.

"So you've known all that stuff I told Hannah Montana but you haven't told the whole school?"

"No, I'm not you."

"So when Hannah called me to let me know I was going to be on the show, that was you too?"

Miley smirked again and looked over at Lilly. The two of them laughed remembering that time. "Yeah, I hid behind Lilly and Oliver so you wouldn't think it was a prank or figure out that I was Hannah."

"I was eating," Amber scoffed.

"And so was I. . . when you sent Dandruff Danny to get his dandruff all over my food."

"So that's why you were always so jealous of Jake when he went here," Ashley said.

Miley growled.

"Miley," Lilly said warningly as Miley was about to attack at the mention of her cheating ex-boyfriend.

"Yes," Miley replied through gritted teeth.

"Okay," Mr. Corelli said, picking up on the tension that was filling the air.

"So who's going to call the paparazzi?" Miley asked.

Everyone looked over at one another. None of them seemed to want to be the one to make the call to the paparazzi, not even Amber or Ashley.

"C'mon, someone wants to do it, don't they?" Miley's classmates looked around at each other again and shook their heads at each other while shrugging.

"Why don't you just tell the rest of the world on your own time," Sarah suggested. "You can tell them when you want."

"You could go back on Leno or something," one of the guys suggested.

"That's not a half-bad idea," Lilly said.

"You know, I'm going to call him right now." Miley pulled her phone out and walked out of the room. "Hello, it's Hannah Montana," everyone heard Miley say as she walked down the hall.

"Well, now you know," Lilly said. "Don't speak of it until after Leno," she finished, turning and heading out after Miley.

"That certainly was interesting," Mrs. Kunkle said.

"Those liars," Rico said suddenly. "Remember the 'Bone Dance' thing she did for Bio, it was to 'Nobody's Perfect.' I knew she sounded like Hannah Montana."

A few people muttered in response to Rico's first question before Mr. Corelli spoke. "Alright then," he said. "That's all we have so we'll see you at graduation rehearsal."

The students dispersed and headed their own ways home. A few of them stopped to get Miley's autograph, much to her dismay. After quickly signing for them she warned them to keep it on the down low until the big reveal on Leno later that week.

That night Miley told her dad about her going back on Leno to tell the world she was Hannah later that week as Jesse showed up on her doorstep playing 'Barefoot Cinderella.'

CHCHCH

"So what do you think about me telling the world?" Miley asked a little while later as she and Jesse sat on the couch.

"I won't be known as the 'super-super-jerk' and it's your decision anyway so I'm okay with it," Jesse spoke, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled in his embrace.

CHCHCH

A few days later, Hannah Montana sat across from Jay Leno again. Lola Luftnagle and Robbie Ray stood off-stage.

"You know, Hannah, I haven't had the same guest on my show in the same week before. My nephew Lenny thinks you're back for him."

Hannah looked at the camera man holding flowers and chocolate and slightly shook her head 'no'. "Actually, you still haven't," Hannah said. "I'm a different person than I was the other day." Hannah got up and walked towards the stage where the band was set up.

"I think you dodged a bullet with this one, Lenny," Jay said to his nephew. Lenny dropped the flowers and chocolate and wiped his hand across his forehead.

Hannah picked up the mic and started talking. "I wrote this song about an 11 year old girl who wanted to be a rockstar," Hannah paused, "but she also wanted a normal life, so she pretended to be someone else. And that was great for a little while but . . . she's 17 now and life is even more complicated and she doesn't want to pretend anymore." Hannah quickly took in a deep breath. "Her name's Miley Stewart." Hannah pulled a wig off to reveal long, dark, curly locks. She shook her hair out and ran her hand through it to fix it. She heard the crowd gasp and Jay Leno make a comment about one of the popular viral videos of the week.

"Doesn't that girl go to your school?" multiple parents in Malibu asked their high school seniors.

"Yeah," they replied proudly.

"Did you know?"

"She told us the other day. That was Miley's notecard secret."

The parents of seniors at Seaview High looked back at their TVs as their students and classmates of Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana did too.

"It's been awhile since I sang without my friend here, so I hope you like it," Miley said, motioning to her blond wig. She walked the rest of the way to the band and Jesse as they started to play and she started singing ' _Wherever I Go_.' Robby Ray took off his mustache and hat as Lilly took off the Lola wig.

Miley's secret was now out to the world and she would never be able to go back to her normal life. Everyone in the world knew, or would soon know, that Hannah Montana wasn't a real person but a real girl in disguise.

 **A/N:** From there everything would play out the way it did in the show except Rico wouldn't have just realized the Lilly was Lola, he would however think he was stupid for not noticing it. He would still freak out and Jackson would end up helping him feel better about not knowing it.

So tell me what you thought, what you liked and what I can improve on. Thanks.


End file.
